El amor es suficiente?
by Ale C. S 12
Summary: Cuando tu vida se ve acabada y que tu amor ya no te corresponde sientes que el mundo se te viene abajo
1. Chapter 1

**¿El amor es suficiente?**

Prologo

Después de años juntos, te das cuenta de cómo en verdad son las cosas, primero te ilusionas, después te enamoras y al último entregas todo, con la esperanza de que el te responda de la misma forma pero el único problema es que el ya no te responde de ninguna manera, ahora son una pareja de desconocidos, que ante la sociedad son una familia prospera y feliz pero, dentro de su casa es más que una persona que duerme a tu lado. Pronto esto acabara lose, lo siento, el ya no me ama, solo está conmigo por sus hijos y es todo lo que lo ata a mí. Sé que el ama alguien más y espero que ella le de lo que yo no pude, pero eso si te puedo decir que lo ame y lo amo con toda mi alma, y si yo pudiera detener esto daría mi vida para hacerlo. Pero como dicen si la persona que amas es feliz, tú debes ser feliz por él, pero yo no lo creo.


	2. La realidad es difícil de aceptar

**La realidad es difícil de aceptar**

Hace un tiempo la vida me atormenta, me destruye y me mata. Sé que el ya no me ama, solo está aquí por nuestros hijos, quienes son el fruto de un amor que el tiempo mato, se que no fue solo culpa del, sino que yo también aporte a que este amor que juraba que soportaría todo se fuera destruyendo poco a poco. Ahora me encuentro en mi sala con una copa de vino y mi fiel compañera mi pistola que se que es la que me quitara este dolor que llevo dentro.

**2005**

**Bella**

En el 2005 me encontraba en mi último año de carrera de literatura, mi más grande sueño es ser escritora de novelas, que llenarían a las personas de amor y otros buenos sentimientos. Mi vida era tranquila y todo iba bien hasta el día que lo conocí, yo camina por los pasillos de la universidad, me dirigía a mi salón, pero una persona choco conmigo, era un chico muy guapo de ojos esmeraldas y cabello cobrizo hermoso, parecía un adonis.

Perdona, estas bien- Comento mi adonis, (mi adonis, como podía pensar en eso en ese momento.)

Si estoy bien, no te preocupes- le respondí

Mi nombres es Edward, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- me pregunto

Me llamo Isabella, Bella- le conteste.

Que lindo nombre queda muy bien contigo, te gustaría tomar algo conmigo en la cafetería, de esa manera te recompensaría por la caída- Me respondió

Acepte rápidamente y sonrojada, por como un chico tan guapo pensaba que yo era linda.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, el se tomo un refresco y yo un té. No podía dejar de mirarlo era tan guapo y su sonrisa torcida fue lo que más me cautivo de él.

Bella, y que estudias,- Me pregunto

Pues, estudio literatura ya que quiero ser escritora y tú?- Le pregunte

Estudio Medicina, quiero ayudar a la gente eso me gusta- Contesto.

Eres muy bella lo sabías, te gustaría volver a salir conmigo, bueno si esto se puede llamar una cita- Sonrió

Mmm, si claro porque no- Conteste

**Actualmente.**

No puedo dejar de pensar que por a ver aceptado esa vez me llevo a esto y ahora siento que fui una estúpida por haber aceptado a volver a salir con el adonis que me juraba amor eterno, pero al final todo fue una mentira.

**Espero que les guste es mi primera historia y es lo que se me ha venido a la mente. Gracias a todos y espero con su apoyo.**


	3. No me queda nada

**Edward **

**Actualidad**

Otro día de trabajo cansado, agotado de la costumbre, siempre estoy en mi querida oficina, la cual poco a poco se ha vuelto mi casa. Se preguntaran sobre mi casa, de seguro mi esposa se encuentra en ella, mi amada Bella que no puedo decir de ella, el amor de mi vida, pero veo como a poco se va muriendo por mi culpa, y se preguntaran por que por mi culpa, lo que sucede hace unos años, en el mes de Septiembre en el día 13 cometí el peor error de mi vida, el cual mata a mi esposa, el cual arrobado ese amor que ella sentía por mi, el brillo de sus ojos ya no está y la felicidad de mi familia a muerto, y todo por no poder soportar mis celos.

**13 de septiembre 2007**

No faltaba mucho por mi aniversario con mi Bella, ella y yo no teníamos mucho tiempo de casados, pero ella ya esperaba a nuestro primer hijo, estábamos felices, todo era perfecto, hasta ese día que lo cambio todo.

Decidí salir un momento de la empresa a caminar y relajarme al parque que se encontraba cerca, iba caminado hasta que me encontré algo que me perturbo, era mi bella quien iba muy abrazada por un hombre alto y moreno, y los 2 se veían felices me llene de celos, rabia, pensaba que mi Bella me engañaba.

Salí del parque y tome mi coche y llegue a un bar, no me importaba nada solo quería tomar y eso hice, me tome 2 botellas completas, pero no había saciado aun mi dolor y me encontré con una mujer muy guapa, la cual me había tirado la onda desde que llegue, la tome del brazo a la mujer y la metí en mi coche y tuvimos relaciones, cuando reaccione ya era muy tarde, había engañado a mi mujer, la chava que se encontraba me dijo que se llamaba tanya y yo le dije que lo sucedido fue un error, la obligue que se bajara de mi coche y partí de ese lugar, eran como las 4 de la madrugada y me di cuenta que tenia 67 llamadas perdidas de mi Bella.

Llegue a mi casa y me encontré a mi amada Bella dormida en el sillón, con elegante vestido puesto, lo había olvidado ese día era el cumpleaños de Bella y le había prometido llevarla a cenar, después me fije en su rostro había llorado, mi ángel había llorado, cuando me acerque más ella empezó a despertar y se dio cuenta que yo ya había llegado, brinco a mi regazo y me abrazo , y me digo que estaba muy preocupada por mi , que me había pasado y yo no sabía cómo contestar, ella se paro y me digo que si quería una taza de café y acepte, cuando llegamos a la cocina ella me conto que su primo Jacob vino a felicitarla por su cumpleaños y que habían ido al parque, Jacob era un chico alto y moreno, en ese momento todo me cuadro, ella no me engañaba, pero yo ella si lo había hecho. Mi taza de café se me resbalo de las maños al ver el gran erro que había cometido, mi Bella sobaba su vientre el cual era muy notorio y me preguntaba que que pasaba, al ver esa imagen me sentí el pero hombre del mundo.

Actualidad

Desde ese día mi vida es un infierno que no acaba y que se lleno de muchas mas sorpresa, que mataron mi matrimonio, ya que se que ella me ama y yo ella solo que la traición que le eh causado, fue lo que causo la muerte de mi matrimonio, de mi familia y de la mujer que amo.


	4. el odio de un niño es causado por dolor

**Anthony Cullen Swam**

**18 de enero de 2010**

Mi vida era rara no entendía que pasaba en mi casa mi papi nunca se encontraba y mama parecía a esos monitos que dice mi tío oso, creo que eran Zombis, siempre en la noche los gritos y llantos se escuchaban y no sabía que sucedía, y mi hermanita con sus pasitos torpes se dirigía a conmigo, ella era menor que yo, yo tenía 3 y mi hermanita no tardaba en cumplir 2 años, Es muy bonita su nombre es Renesmee, ella venia llorando y preguntaba que pasaba y le decía que no sabía, que iría a ver con mis papas, Salí del cuarto con ella detrás de mí, abrí lentamente la puerta y encontré a mi mama en su cama y papa en el balcón llorando también, pregunte qué pasaba y nadie contesto, volví a preguntar y mama se paro me tomo en brazos y me abrazo a mí y a mi hermana, nos llevo a mi cuarto nos acostó y ella con nosotros, le preguntaba pero ella no contestaba solo lloraba, hasta que ella y mi hermana dormida se quedaron, yo no podía dormir tenía que averiguar, me pare me dirige al cuarto de mis papis pero no había nadie, baje a la sala y me encontré a mi papa y una mujer que parecía una bruja y una niña que parecía triste, y la mujer hablo y le conto a mi papa que esa niña era su hija, de ella y de él, pensé eso es mentira, porque para tener hijos deben estar casados, como mami y papi , en ese momento la bruja me vio y la señor dijo mira hija él es tu hermanito, voltio a ver a mi papa sin entender, pero solo sentí como me jalaban y me abrazaba era mama, que le contesto que jamás esa niña sería algo de nosotros que se largan, pero mi papa la callo, yo no entendía por qué hacia eso mi papa, mi mama con la cara sorprendía y llorando más fuerte, no sabía que contestar, yo solo sabía que le causaba daño a mi mama y empezó a odiar a papa, mi Papa hablo y dijo Bella la niña se quedara aquí. Mama y yo subimos las escaleras, mi mama me dejo en la cama solo que yo no quería soltarla, pero me dijo hijo todo está bien y trato de sonreír, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos y después se fue. Más tarde escuchaba los gritos de nuevo, Mama decía que no soportaría tener a la hija de la amante de papa, papa le contesto que no tenía más que hacer, que por favor lo perdonara, Mama le contesto que eso era imposible, que el acabo con todo el amor que tenia y que ese matrimonio se había acabado, solo escuche los azotazo de las puertas y el llanto de Mama.

Desde ese momento sabia que esa niña no era bienvenida y que la tenía que odiar a ella y a papa con toda mi **ALMA, **y Mama me necesitaba más que nunca, Esa niña nunca seria feliz en esta casa jamás, y haría que se fuera de esta casa, eso estaba más que seguro.

**Muchas gracias por esos 2 comentarios que me ayudaron a seguir, espero que les guste sé que no son muy largos y les pido perdón prometo hacerlos más largos, pero muchas gracias por los que lo leen.**


	5. tencuervos yte apuñalaran por la espalda

**Bella PROV.**

Como deseaba irme de esta casa con mis hijos y no volver a ver a Edward, ni la cara de esa niña, mi problema era que mi carrera en estos momentos no me ayudaba mucho y no tenia donde ir , y además algo raro me sucedía cuando veía la cara de la Vanessa la hija Edward y de esa zorra, me daba tristeza, debía de admitir que era una niña muy bonita y mi lado materno no me dejaba odiarla, y siempre que veía sus ojos me mostraban un dolor y una tristeza, algo a esa niña le habían hecho, era muy seria, tranquila que a veces daba miedo.

Un día en la noche me preparaba para dormir, Edward y yo no dormíamos juntos, solo de pensar que el se acostaba con alguien más me daba un asco. Yo me cambien al cuarto de huéspedes, aunque Edward me rogo que me quedara en nuestro cuarto, yo le contestaba que no podía dormir en esa cama ya que en ella dormía la peor persona, que me estaba matando la idea de saber que esa persona era mi marido y mas asco me daba. Entonces yo me cambie de cuarto y este cuarto estaba más cerca de mis hijos. Esa noche una fuerte tormenta se escuchaba a los pocos minutos escuche la puerta abrirse y eran mis hijos, que tenían miedo y querían dormir conmigo, pero unos segundos después la puerta se volvió abrir y una cabecita se asomo, era Vanessa y sus ojos demostraban querer dormir conmigo, ella no hablaba solo nos miraba, hasta que le hable y le dije Vanessa no quieres dormir con nosotros, pero al terminar la pregunta la niña se acomodo a lado de mi hija y mío, y a si los 4 dormimos en esa cama.

Los días pasaban y una día de regreso a casa escuche gritos y pleitos, entre y me di cuenta que era mi Anthony y Vanessa peleando en las escaleras, pero algo me sorprendió, causando me mucho terror Vanessa había empujado a mi bebe, mi niño caía por las escaleras, corrí y tome a mi bebe , el tenía una herida en su cabecita y no abría sus ojos, voltie y vi a Vanessa en la escaleras y le dije que por que lo hizo pero ella no me contesto, mi renesme estaba parada a un lado y le dije que se alejara de Vanessa y que se pusiera a mi lado.

Escuche como la puerta de la casa se abría, era Edward, corrió a si a mí y me pregunto lo que pasaba y le conté todo y le pedí que hablara a una ambulancia. Edward hablo a la ambulancia y unos minutos después esta llego. Edward le pregunto a Vanessa por que lo hizo, después Edward se acerco a mí y me dijo lo peor que me podía haber dicho, Anthony tuvo la culpa, como ese maldito me pudo haber dicho eso, voltie y vi la cara de Vanessa y ella sonreía, me quede asustada, tomo a renesme y le dije a Edward que cuando volviera no quería a esa niña cerca de nosotros, el me contesto que lo sentía pero que esa niña no se iría. Le di a una cachetada y me subí a la ambulancia pidiendo a dios que a mi bebe no le pasara nada.

Solos lloraba al llegar al hospital, y como no llorar, como no odiar, como no sentir repugnancia, cuando se que por esa niña **la vida** de mi hijo corre peligro, y por ese hombre que provoco todo esto y trajo el dolor a esta familia.


	6. HURT

**Bella**

No hay un momento de la vida en el cual ya te sientes cansada, harta y con un rencor que es capaz de matarte, pero como no podría sentir este rencor, si en estos últimos años mi vida es una mierda, todo lo que pasa la arruina cada vez mas y tu ya no sabes que hacer, solo pides a Dios que la vida se acabe para ya no sentir más dolor, pues esto es lo que me está sucediendo a mí y la única pregunta es porque a mí, solo que el único problema es que no tiene solución, solo pienso si esto es un sueño o es la realidad, solo sé que hay algo que me demuestra que es realidad es ver sus ojos y ver que solo hay dolor y arrepentimiento.

Ahora en estos me encuentro en el hospital, rogándole a Dios que mi hijo se encuentre bien y que por favor que acabe este dolor que me está matando en este momento.

Las horas pasan y nadie me dice que es lo que le sucede a mi hijo, mi hija dormida en mis brazos, al verla me da dolor al saber por lo que ella está teniendo que pasar, pero mi hija en este momento es mi único consuelo. Más tiempo pasó hasta que una enfermera se acerca y me dice que puedo pasar y que el doctor me está esperando en la habitación. Entro a la habitación y veo a mi hijo despierto, eso me alivia tanto, acuesto a mi hija en el sillón a lado de la cama y corro abrazar a mi bebe. El doctor me explica que no sufrió ningún mal y que mañana mismo lo pueden dar de alta. Eso me lleno de paz por algunos momentos, rápido me siento a un lado de la cama y lo abrazo y lo empiezo arrullara, el debe descansar y al poco tiempo el dormido en mis brazos estaba. Paso un par de horas y el sueño me empieza a afecta, pero un ruido me levanta era Edward, puede ver que en su mirada había dolor pero a mí eso no me importaba quería que se fuera, el se acerco y me pregunto cómo estaba mi hijo, si mi hijo ya que ahora mis hijos eran solo míos, le conteste que se encontraban bien que lo mejor es que se fuera, que de seguro su zorra y su hijita lo esperaban para poder jugar a la familia feliz, mientras ellos no estaban. El me miro, me contesto que me amaba y que todo lo que sucedió fue un accidente, que la niña no tenía la culpa y que nunca volvería hacerme infiel, y le conteste, en donde eh escuchado eso, o si de las novelas y que eso nunca es verdad, el serio bajo la mirada camino a si a mí, se acerco mas y mas a mí, intento besarme, pero yo lo recibí con una cachetada, voltio a ver me sorprendido y le dije que el no era bienvenido en ese lugar, el quiso protestar pero se arrepintió, lo último que dijo fue que nos amaba y después desapareció.

El día llego y a mi bebe de alta le dieron, tome a mis hijos y nos dirigimos a la salida, pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Edward en su coche esperándonos, MI Nessie se soltó de mi mama y corrió hacia él recibió y la abrazo, le dijo que la amaba, después voltio a verme a mí y a mi hijo, le pregunto como estaba, pero mi bebe le voltio la cara, al ver que mi bebe no le contestaría subía a mi Nessie al coche y yo mi Anthony, después partimos a la casa, pero la mejor sorpresa que podía pasar fue que Vanessa no se encontraba en la casa y todo estaba decorado y había un gran cartel que decía bienvenido, nos sorprendió tanto y vi como mi hijo abrazo a su padre, y escuche un susurro pero aun no te perdono, Edward y yo sorprendidos estábamos, pero era un avances, aunque sea parecía que el sol brillaría para nosotros el día de hoy y eso alegraba un poco a mi marchito corazón.

**PERDON por no actualizar seguido solo que no he tenido tiempo, fue mi cumple, un extra, los partidos de football de mi novio y etc. Prometo actualizar más rápido y gracias por los comentarios por favor lean mi historia les gustara.**


	7. Todo tiene su fin

Este es un mundo lleno de mentiras, que puedo hacer si ya nose cuál es la verdad, ya no puedo respirar, no tengo ni las fuerzas para hacerlo. Creí que todo mejoraría pero no fue así, si no fue mucho peor.

MI VIDA ya era un desastre mi matrimonio estaba en la ruina, mi hijo odiaba a su padre, mi pequeña so entendía lo que pasaba y mi esposo mato la esperanza de que todo mejoraría, pero eso no fue así.

**Flashback**

Un día regresaba a mi casa después de trabajar, todo parecía ir bien, mis hijo estaba recobrando la confianza con su padre, mi pequeña estaba feliz de ver que su familia ya estaba bien otra vez y mi esposo parecía haber entendido de su error y prometió no volverse acercar a esa mujer y a la niña.

Mi carrera había mejorado muy pronto publicaría mi segundo libro, en donde expresaba todos los sentimientos que había tenido estos últimos meses.

Llegue a mi casa y vi el coche de mi esposo en el estacionamiento, sabía que mis hijos estaban ellos se encontraban con sus tíos, emmette y rosalie y sus primos.

Entre a a la casa y todo estaba apagado, eso se me hizo raro, subí las escaleras y todo estaba en silencio, camine hasta el cuarto principal, y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Estaba Edward y Tanya dormidos y desnudos sobre la cama mi corazón no podía mas, azote la puerta y de golpe se pararon, Tanya al verme sonreía y Edward tenía cara de no entender, pero al verme con la cara desencajada y a el y a tanya desnudos recordó lo que pasaba, el rápido se tapo y me dijo que eso no era lo que parecía, que él no había hecho nada, se paro y se acerco a mi le dije que se alejara que se fuera él y su amante fuera de mi casa, el tomo a tanya del brazo y la saco del cuarto, el quiso abrazarme pero lo recibí con una cachetada, el al verme, salió del cuarto. No sabía qué hacer tire todo lo que tenia alado de mi. Me serví una copa de vino y saque a mi fiel compañera del buro, mi hermosa pistola, tome la copa de vino de un golpe y me apunte con el arma a la cabeza, pensaba por qué no, una muerte rápida y después ya no sufriría mas. Pero un el golpe de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, Era Edward, al ver lo que quería hacer me quito la pistola de las mano, yo lo tome del pecho y lo empujaba, en un empujón lo empuje tan fuerte y lo saque del cuarto, asegure la puerta, y solo escuchaba como Edward pedía que le abriera, que tenía que explicarme y QUE NO HICIERA NADA ESTUPIDO. Entre al baño y llene la tina cerré el baño con seguro espere a que se llenara la tina y me desvestí, entre en ella y tomo la navaja que tenia a lado

Lo único que recuerdo fue como la sangre se me salía por las heridas en mis muñecas, y como Edward entraba de golpe y gritaba Bella que hiciste, amor no yo te amo y después todo fue oscuridad y paz.


	8. notaa

**Nota **

**El capitulo pasado no es el fin aun falta uno**

**Perdona la tardanza pero estado enferma y con exámenes de a montón espero no tardar en subir próximo capítulo y gracias por esperarme tanto**


	9. decisiones cual es la correcta?

Bella pv

Decisiones, hay 2 tipos las correctas y las erróneas, mucha gente cree que toman las correctas, cuando no lo son o hay otro tipo de gente que se engañan a si mismo haciendo se creer que su decisión es correcta aun sabiendo que no lo es.

Creo que mi matrimonio paso por tomas de decisiones incorrectas, por que preferimos engañarnos, ya que eran la manera fácil de seguir juntos, pero sin darnos cuenta que esto nos podría llevar a nuestro final

Hubo un tiempo en el cual ya no sabíamos que estaba bien o mal, de tanto engañarnos, pero ahora es muy tarde para intentar reparar los errores que cometimos.

Que molesta sensación tengo, quiero abrir mis ojos para ver que pasa pero no puedo, escucho lamentos y palabras sin sentido. Siento que estoy en un gran pozo y no puedo salir. Tengo miedo, dolor, ira y frustración, pongo todas mis fuerza para poder abrir mis ojos, cuanta luz, no entiendo nada, donde estoy me pregunto, creo que estoy en un cementerio y a lo lejos puedo ver a mi familia, pero algo raro sucede, están llorando, porque lo hacen, no entiendo nada. Quiero tomar en brazos a mi hijos y poder calmarlos pero no puedo, de repente veo a mi esposo dirigirse a un ataúd y lo escucho hablar, dice que todo es su culpa y que me ama, en ese momento decidí mirar hacia al ataúd y lo que vi me saco de sentido, era yo quien estaba en el ataúd y de repente todos los recuerdos llegaron hacia mí. Dios mío ahora lo entiendo todo, estoy muerta, yo me mate, tengo miedo no puedo estar en ese lugar, empiezo a correr por todo el cementerio, quiero huir, quiero cambiar todo, pero de repente caigo y me golpeo tan fuerte, que logra que me despierte y me doy cuenta que todo fue un terrible sueño.

Amor que pasa, estas bien?- me pregunto Edward asustado

Si amor solo tuve una pesadilla- le conteste

Quieres te arrulle amor mío?- me pregunto

Si amar por favor, lo único que quiero es poder dormir en tus brazos- le conteste

Siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor, nadie en este mundo nos separara- me contesto, y con estas palabras me di cuenta que nuestro amor es suficiente para luchar contra todo

De seguro me quieren matar y enserio perdón por tardarme tanto, pero no tuve un buen año y no tenía nada de inspiración hasta ayer en la noche, y normalmente escribo cuando me inspiro de golpe y rara vez sucede pero prometo actualizar mi otra historia lo antes posible, las quiero mucho y gracias por estar para mí.


End file.
